Don't Ask
by Metamorcy
Summary: Lloyd wanted to know the meaning of an ‘Adult’, too bad he asked the wrong person. Part of ‘Interference’.


**Title: Don't Ask **

**Author**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: M (for a blow-job)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its character, the only thing is the story line and a slight part of the creation of evil Lloyd but the main design belongs to whoever created him.

**Summary**: Lloyd wanted to know the meaning of an 'Adult', too bad he asked the wrong person. Part of 'Interference'.

**N/A**: This is a LloydXDeath fic; a side story for the main one 'Interference' but it will have no relation to the main plot. This was just done out of fun. I was bored, can you blame me? This is a little in the future from the present chapter in 'Interference' but that's okay.

* * *

"Professor?" Lloyd called out, jogging towards the other. They were heading back to Hima to cure Petro after getting the unicorn horn, to keep their promise. The healer of the group turned around, her blue eyes staring at him calculatingly. She waited patiently for her student to ask. "What did you mean when you said 'Adult' at the lake?"

Raine paused for a second, her face changing in a little in color and glanced away. She stuttered some words before saying "W-Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know. Is it something I should understand?"

The female muttered something under her breath, glancing around the group and stopped at the red headed mercenary. "Why don't you ask Kratos? I think he might be able to explain it in a way you'll understand. You should know by now that you ignore everything I say." The woman ran off soon after, rushing to Colette and Genis' side. She had used the evasion tactic and brought it upon someone else's trouble. Lloyd blinked his eyes inquisitively, not sure at what had just happened, and rotated to the older man that wasn't too far away. He jogged over, his white swallowtails dancing in the wind and slowed down as he neared the man. Lloyd watched as the person spun to him, arm resting on his sword. There was a stern look on the expression, half the face covered by the hair. Kratos kept moving, his cape flapping behind, eyes keeping watch of the area for any prowling monsters or thieves.

"Hey, Kratos, can I ask you a question?" Lloyd started, watching the red head carefully or as _carefully_ as he could.

"Yes, Lloyd, go ahead." Kratos nodded, waiting patiently. He glanced to the other side, spotting Death and Sheena chattering with one another and then to the front where the three others were located. He relaxed slightly when he knew that nothing bothersome was around and gave his full attention on his son.

"Do you know what it means to be an 'Adult'?"

The mercenary paused instantly, knitting his eyebrows together. He almost chocked on the breath he was taking, luckily, no one managed to catch that slipup. He rotated to Lloyd with an uneasy air. "…Did you…ask Raine?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, she said to go to you."

Kratos had a longer pause this time and glared at the silver-haired woman from behind. The Professor, knowing that it was there, ignored it completely, continuing on the topic at hand with her other student and brother. The red head sighed deeply and mentally groaned. Just why did it have to be him? Sure, he was Lloyd's father (Lloyd doesn't know) but shouldn't Dirk have taught him that? He glanced at the teen, who was staring at him in curiosity, waiting for the answer. How could he _not_ know at _this_ age? He cursed his luck. "Um…Lloyd? Why do you want to know in the first place?" Perhaps the evasion tactic might work like it had done for the Professor. Lloyd isn't very smart in the first place.

"Well, I just do. I mean, the Professor is only four years older than me, shouldn't I know too?"

"That's true…" Kratos sighed again, heavily this time and hoped for some salvation from this predicament. He caught sight of Death and an idea came to him. "I don't think you'd understand if I explained it to you. Perhaps you should ask Death. He knows you best."

Lloyd wiggled his nose, finding something suspicious about everything that was going on. First, Raine and now, Kratos. "I guess…you're right in that. Okay, I'll ask him instead." The twin swordsmen ran off, hurrying to his older self's side. Kratos exhaled in relief and continued to glare at the teacher in anger. Lloyd was about to call out to the other man when Genis announced that this spot would be good to camp, preventing him from asking. The red-clad teen groaned, the question hanging over his head the entire time as they were setting up the tents. As everyone settled down and after Genis finished cooking dinner, Lloyd inched near Death and popped the question.

"Hey, Death, what's the meaning of an 'Adult'?"

The black-clothed man froze, blinking his eyes. He almost dropped the spoon in shock and glanced over to his younger self. Sheena and Genis were close by and peered over to them, throwing looks of pity. "Say _what_?"

"What does an 'adult' mean?"

Death scratched the back of his head. "…Did you ask the Professor?"

Lloyd nodded his head. "Yeah and she told me to ask Kratos who then told me to get you."

The man paused then narrowed his eyes. "Those bastards, giving it to me." Death groaned, putting his spoon down onto the bowl. "I wished you would have asked me first."

Lloyd folded his legs, dropping down on the dirt. "What do you mean?"

"If you had asked me first, I would have redirected you to Raine, who in turn would have redirected you to Kratos, who would have no choice but to answer your question. But instead you brought it to me. He might have brought it to Sheena but I think she's a little young to know _and_ that she just might completely stutter into a mass of red." Death quickly explained, Lloyd could only stare dumbly, not fully understanding the concept. The female ninja gave a glance as if warning him but he tossed it aside. The older man could only sigh in defeat, rubbing in-between his head, seeing as his words hadn't been absorbed. Could his younger self really be _this_ dumb?! "Okay, how about this. I'll tell you about it at night. I don't think everyone here would like to hear this _especially_ while their eating."

The group gave guilty expression except for Kratos, who remained indifferent. Death went back to eating while Lloyd sat back; at least he had gotten a promise.

* * *

"Lloyd." Death whispered, shaking his younger version awake. He only got a grumble and a mutter that sounded like 'five more minutes'. His eyes narrowed and stood up. "Lloyd!"

Nothing happened.

In his final attempt, he kicked the boy, _hard_.

"OOWWW!!" Lloyd jolted up, holding his aching side. He gazed at Death with one eye closed. "What was that for?!"

"I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't so I use force. Happy now." He sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, come on, I'm supposed to be telling you what you wanted to know." Death rubbed the back of his neck and walked away, not interested if the other followed or not. Lloyd did though, leaving behind his swords, racing to catch up. They went into the forest that surrounded them, getting further and further away from the group and the campsite. Lloyd didn't think anything about it since he trusted the man, his white swallowtails fluttering in the breeze. They stopped near a stream, the moonlight glittering into the water, letting the rocks underneath appear.

"I think we're far enough." Death muttered, hands onto his hips and turned back. "I'm sure that Kratos and Colette can't hear us now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, having heard it.

"Nothing, just thinking. Now to answer your question." Death twisted back, nearing the twin swordsmen. He stepped right in front, his face near to the other.

The brunette didn't feel comfortable with the closeness, backing up slightly. "Death, wha-"

He was cut off by a pair of lip, crushing against his own. His eyes widened considerately, not expecting that attack and tried to pull away. Death was faster, holding down on the shoulders, letting no escape. When he finally released the other, a little out of breath, he smiled. "I know you better than you think and I _know_ that you'll learn if you're showed to then spoken and here's lesson one." He dove back, claiming the lips again before Lloyd could speak. The twin swordsmen didn't know what to do, completely lost and felt his mouth open, forced, of course. A tongue slid inside and finally, he moaned at the feeling that filled him. Death smirked in response, lightening his grip and pushed Lloyd back into a tree, holding him there. He massaged the other's tongue, sensing the twin swordsmen respond gently. It was obvious that he was an amateur at this sort of thing so Death led the way, taking control with one hand sliding up to the chest, popping the buttons open. A squeak escaped and was eaten away by the mouth, Lloyd's hands reaching up to clutch the black-clothed man's.

"D-Death! W-What are you doing!?" Lloyd stuttered out of breath, pulling back. His hands were instantly snatched up, held behind his back with one.

"Showing you." His lips went to the now exposed neck, sending kisses up and down the crook of it. Lloyd's breath hitched and unconsciously leaned to the side to allow better access. Death nibbled on the flesh, his tongue dancing wildly, making his way around to the other side. He captured the mouth again, claiming them as his own, placing another bruising kiss. Lloyd moaned softly and Death quickly went to work with the jacket once more, tossing it to the ground. He retracted back, licking his lips seductively and the red-clad teen gulped in anticipation. "Don't worry; I won't take you just yet. I'd rather not get scolded or sent to jail for it."

He leaned to the side, biting the right ear lobe, pulling down playfully. Lloyd hands went free and felt along his older self's body, his eyes a little clouded though he still knew what was gong on. "D-Death…Ah!" He gasped as Death pondered over his most sensitive part of his body, behind the ears. The older man licked the tender skin there, his warm and hot tongue sending shivers down Lloyd's spine. He slowly slid over, the wetness entering inside the ear, making circles. Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his bottom lip to hold in his cries of ecstasy. His legs buckled and collapsed but Death held him up. A warm feeling was pooling at his stomach area and his pants suddenly felt tighter than usual. His face was deep red, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Now, now, don't resist." Death chuckled, letting them both side down the tree, him right between the spread legs. The red jacket was left forgotten and it was soon joined with the black tank top to expose the chest. He chuckled again, his black gloved fingers running over a nipple, squeezing and plucking. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"D-Death…" Lloyd was almost lost to the pleasure that was filling him. His bottom region was feeling incredibly tight and the older version noticed the discomfort, still grinning. He bended down and unzipped the suspenders with his teeth, tugging off the straps and released the throbbing member. Death placed a finger into his mouth and bit down, yanking the glove off and used that free hand to grip the erection. Lloyd jumped at the foreign touch and almost let out a scream.

"I guess you have never touched yourself down there before."

Lloyd shaked his head side to side, indicating a 'No'.

"Interesting and good, guess I'll be the first." Death tapping the tip, earning a sound from Lloyd. His grin widened and started pumping the erection with his fist, leaning in to take the lips again. This time Lloyd responded, fighting back with as much eagerness as Death, their tongues tangling. The older man won the fight but continued it just for fun and to see where this would go. Finally, Lloyd pulled back, taking a deep breath of air, filling his lungs and slowly regained enough of his senses to understand what was going on. Death paused for a moment, watching the other carefully. The teen's face was covered in sweat and deep red; he looked exactly like a bright tomato (but don't tell him that), his body quivering at the pleasure. The boy looked so vulnerable and weak like this, so _innocent_. He snickered amusingly at the expression before leaning back over, clutching the erection again.

"What…are you…doing?" Lloyd asked hesitatingly, taking a few more deep breaths to calm his beating heart. It was pounding loudly in his chest.

Death just beamed and flicked his tongue across the tip of the member. Lloyd blushed darker and felt the entire wetness cover him wholly. He squirmed under the strange yet wonderful feeling, reaching down to grab two fists full of hair. The silky strains were a nice texture for his fingers and moaned loudly. Death skillfully maneuvered his tongue around the member, tasting some pre-cum in his mouth. He then began to pump it quickly, bobbing his head up and down. He didn't mind the pull on his hair when Lloyd tightened his grip and continued on. The moaning from above continued, getting louder after each one. Lloyd instinctively pushed Death further on his erection, bending over. His eyes were glazed with lust and pleasure, wanting more of this astonishing sensation. Finally, Lloyd came with a yell, coming straight into the mouth, pushing Death further in. The other didn't mind, swallowing the cum before it could reach his taste buds and held himself there. Then Lloyd's grasped weakened, it allowed Death to rise up, licking his lips. He wiped his mouth to get rid of the evidence, not the least concerned about what had just happened. The younger was taking deep breaths, trying to calm his body down while his face was completely filled with embarrassment. Death noticed it and smiled, leaning back to claim the lips once more before retracting. The young teen blinked his eyes, watching Death who was still between his legs.

"Lloyd, you'll get over it sooner or later. Don't worry." The older version snorted, reaching for the red jacket, black shirt and his glove. He stood up, pulling Lloyd with him and went over to the stream. "Here, get yourself a little clean. I'd rather not get lectured for this and I know you don't want to either."

Lloyd didn't answer but did as he was told. He still couldn't believe what had just transpired. It felt really _good_, like it was the happiest moment in his life and it didn't make any sense to him. He glanced to Death, who was stretching, yawning. The black-clothed man gazed into the sky, muttering about it being quite late before heading back over to the still-cleaning other. Suddenly, something dawned upon him. "Hey, wait, what was that supposed to teach me about?"

The older man suddenly broke into a sickening grin. "Nothing, just sex, well, the lighter version of it. But really, sex is just part of becoming an adult. Though most people believe it to be that, others think its one maturity level or when they start having strong feelings for someone else."

"So you showed me…sex?"

"Yep."

Lloyd's blush was as deep as his jacket, burying his face into it.

"It's embarrassing for a first timer but I didn't go all out with you." Death settled down next to him, crossing his legs. "If I had, you might be in more pleasure right now."

"Shut up!" Lloyd cried out and then blinked, realizing something. "You sound…like you had a lot of experience in it."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The other leaned over, his hands traveling up the pants.

"S-Stop that!"

Death chuckled, stopping at his playful brushes, helping Lloyd in the process. He instructed his younger self how to wash up and zipped the pants. The twin swordsmen gazed over, staring at his older other. Death noticed the stare and glanced back curiously, watching carefully at the younger version before leaning in again. This time Lloyd didn't move, welcoming the taste, opening his mouth for entrance. He didn't resist nor fought back; he actually continued the kiss, making it deeper. Even though he had no experience in this sort of thing, he tried to make it heated. Death smiled into it, running his finger through the light brown hair. When they pulled back for air, they stared, the older man more calm. He reached forward, stroking the cheeks and smiled softly, eyes a little faded, the red glowing more in the darkness. He kissed the forehead and lifted Lloyd up onto his feet.

"Come on, we've been out here long enough. We should head on back before anyone notices how long we've been gone."

Lloyd replied weakly. "Okay…" He hugged the older man, leaning onto the shoulder. Their hands were intertwined and he sighed softly, liking the warmth that radiated from him. His face nuzzled into the neck, taking a deep breath of the scent that admitted from the flesh and hair. His eyes drooped down, using the other for assistance.

Death held the boy closer, wrapping an arm around and led the way back through the forest, heading into camp.

* * *

"So Death, did you managed to explain it to Lloyd?" Raine asked during the day. The eldest smiled while Lloyd blushed bright red at remembering the events of last night.

"Yep! I did and he took it real well, or as well as he could." The man continued on, his black scarf fluttering behind. "But he _definitely_ knows now."

* * *

Hahaha, I hope this satisfies some of you people!

Please review and give me your idea on it!


End file.
